Saffron ivy, doves aflight
by she-happened-to-be-anonymous
Summary: What is the secret formula to having an exciting time at camp? Most people would say quests, but sometimes all you need is a bunch of people to pair up, a bunch of paper for drafting prank preparations or something not to be scared of. It depends. You might feel bored, but things to do will one day find you. Rated T to be safe for now, might decrease later.


Heya~  
This is my first PJO fanfic, so forgive me if I make any mistakes, kay?  
Please read & review  
Thanks

* * *

"Hi. A new camper, eh?" Zechariah Mannings greeted the girl before him. Bored out of his mind, he had volunteered to show the new girl around camp. "This place is pretty cool, ya know. Here are the strawberry fields. I love strawberries. It's been my favourite fruit since, like, the beginning of time. There's a whole lotta other places too. Let's go to the climbing wall, shall we?"

"Բարեւ ձեզ, էլ. Դուք, կարծես հուզված է." The girl replied shyly. Zechariah did a double take. "Wait what?" He didn't know what she was talking about. He had been speaking to a foreign girl all this while? How could he not have noticed? He was mentally facedesking when she heard her giggle. It was adorably high-pitched and girly, unlike that other unclaimed girl he had met when he came. _Probably Aphrodite's,_ he thought as she twirled her amber locks.

"Oh sorry. I used that language when I was, out. Let's just say we weren't exactly—close," she replied. _Running away,_ Zechariah mused in his head. _Lots of demigods like doing that, don't they?_

He wouldn't be here if his dad hadn't spewed out all the information of his birth while he was seriously drunk. He envied these runaways, mainly because they had the bravery, the courage to do that. Him? He was just a hopeless piece of junk. He couldn't even help himself; his two female acquaintances—dare he say…friends—had saved his sorry οπίσθια more than once.

"Hello? Are you still with me? What's your name?" the new, most likely Aphrodite girl waved her hand in front of his face. Zechariah sighed, embarrassed. "Oh yes. I'm…Zechariah. Zechariah Mannings. You?"

"Kayane Vukojević. More obselete middle name used while I was…not at home is Marijah. Hi."

"In other words, Kayane Marijah?" Zechariah was confused. He wasn't exactly bright to begin with.

"Marijah is my grandma. I was initially named solely after her, but then Dad added the 'Kayane' in front when he saw Mum in a dream repeatly going 'Kayane, Kayane'… Strange isn't it?" Kayane stopped upon reaching the climbing wall.

"Amazing eh? With lava dripping down the walls…I still haven't tried it. Too scared," Zechariah mocked himself. Then he proceeded to show her all around camp and explaining the 'claiming system', also giving a special mini-talk about each of the major cabins.

"Who's your parent?" Kayane asked. Zechariah's eerie silent reply made her decide not to question further. "Errm, sorry…"

"Eos. Goddess of the dawn."

Kayane nodded.

After an awkwardly silent walk, Kayane noticed a girl reading a book. Her platinum blond curls bounced as she tucked the book under her arm and jogged over. _Athena kid for sure_, she thought. "Heya Zachi! New girl huh?" she asked, half dragging another girl over to them.

Zechariah nodded. "Yes, this is Kayane. And don't call me Zachi."

"Omigosh hi! I'm Calliope. Morpheus girl. I'm sooo happy to meet you! You can be our friend!" Her eyes shone a special indigo colour. Noticing her interest, Calliope pointed to her eyes. "Special Morpheus trait. Cool right?" She smiled way too enthusiastically.

The other girl smiled very gently. "Hey. I'm Mikilana. I'll bring you to the Hermes cabin—all new demigods go there. He being the god of travellers and all."

"You're a Hermes girl?" Kayane asked while walking to the messy cabin eleven. Mikilana sighed. "Undetermined. It's been almost half a year now, but no one's claimed me yet. But it's okay. The Hermes people have made me their sister already. They say I have quite a few Hermes kid behavioural traits. Hermes is really busy doing his work; he has reason not to remember."

"So that's the new girl! Come over, there's a nice spot on the floor here. I'm Travis, and I see you've met my lil' sister Cassi." A tall boy around seventeen with a coppery mop of unruly hair and clear blue eyes greeted Kayane as soon as they stepped into the cabin.

"Mikilana Cassidy Revazishvili. My full name," Mikilana simply replied when Kayane gave her a questioning glance.

"YO CASSI! NEW GIRL AH SEE. COME ON, CATCH YA SLEEPIN' BAG!" A slightly smaller version of Travis came in yelling with a (stolen) sleeping bag.

"I do remember telling you not to scare off the new campers Connor. Travis, did you let him eat too much sugar?" Mikilana asked. Travis shrugged.

"But Ah'm bored," Conner whined. "Me too," Travis chimed in. Mikilana said nothing, but pulled out a sheet of paper from its sophisticated metallic dispenser (in exchange for ensuring the Stolls wouldn't prank the Hephaestus cabin for as long as she was undetermined) and the brothers breathed in sharply.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, lil' bro?" Travis prodded his sixteen-year-old brother, and Connor nodded. Mikilana had begun drawing a rough sketch of the floor plan of…something. The brothers peered over her shoulder. Mikilana was slowly starting to smirk and Connor's eyes widened. Travis rubbed his palms together in anticipation. "This shall require the most extensive planning and preparation," she mused, her mossy green eyes beginning to sparkle mischievously. Kayane hadn't seen the quiet girl be genuinely happy at all till now, no matter how hard Mikilana tried to smile and be friendly. "This will be hard, but when you sign, you can't back out."

'რევაზიშვილი' was written on one dotted line neatly. Travis pulled out a pen and wrote his name down in surprisingly elegant cursive before Connor scrawled down his name messily. Mikilana grinned smugly.

"We shall prank Hypnos cabin."


End file.
